Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure
|birth = 20,787 BBY, Varl |species = Hutt |gender = Hermaphrodite |hair = None |eyes = Orange |skin = Brown and tan |cyber = Computer interface visor |era = *Before the Republic era *Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation = *Fortiure kajidic *Hutt Grand Council *Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Hutt Empire *Hutt Cartel |kajidic=Fortiure}} Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure, commonly known as Great Kabbura, was a masculine Hutt of the Desilijic Fortiure clan. He founded the Fortiure clan in 20,137 BBY on Nal Hutta. Kabbura was also the father of many children and the husband of Kabbura Desilijic Tiure. Biography Early life Kabbura was born on the original Hutt homeworld, Varl around 20,787 BBY to Nivrotus and Istalla Illip.Star Wars: Hutts Encyclopedia Kabbura came to be the younger brother of another Hutt, the second eldest brother of Arvocha Desilijic Fortiure, Rakata Desilijic Fortiure, and another Hutt.Fortiure family tree Before the time of Budhila Hestilic Amura established the idea of Kajidics, Kabbura created the Fortiure clan, in 20,137 BBY. He later on married Kabbura Desilijic Tiure, and had many children with her, their eldest being Juvard, whom was born in 19,796 BBY. During the Hutt Cataclysms, the Fortiure clan waged war on Clan Besadii, whom was nearly destroyed by the end of the war. But, by the end of the war, several of Kabbura's grandchildren had died, prompting his family to get ready to leave Varl. When the Cataclysms ended, the war left Varl devastated, making thousands of Hutts leave for another planet. The Hutts claimed Evocar from the Evocii and renamed it Nal Hutta. Sometime after the devastation of Varl, Kabbura had a magically-enchanted tapestry made, which depicted the Fortiure clan's family tree, which the tree was probably made by the Rakatans or the Celestials who had early relationships with Kabbura. After the Hutt Cataclysms, Budhila Hestilic Amura established the Clans of the Ancients to prevent any wars among the clans like the Cataclysms. Since the Fortiure clan was one of the most famous and oldest kajidics, it was one of the five families represented on the council, along with Illip, Desilijic, Blujic, and Besadii. Kabbura continued to be the leader of the Fortiure Kajidic for thousands of years until the rise of Nem'ro Desilijic Fortiure, the rising-to-power crime lord of the clan. Great Galactic Wars and the Cold War Running the HoloNet During the Great Galactic War, Kabbura went to Nar Shaddaa and was put in charge of protecting the HoloNet archives. A captain of the Sith Empire was later hired to work with and help Kabbura. After working with the Imperial captain, he found out that the Empire had sent him to steal priceless and ancient holographic records that were created on Varl and gave the location on an ancient weapon used by the Hutts during the Hutt-Xim conflict, which destroyed an entire fleet of Xim soldiers. Kabbura told the Jedi, who were worried that the Sith would use this against the Republic, and aided Kabbura in stopping the captain. With the Jedi's help, Kabbura was able to stop the Sith from stealing the records. Kabbura later brought the records to the Hutt Grand Council. Galactic War Makeb invasion During a holo-meeting with Supreme Mogul Toborro the Hutt, Kabbura was offered to aid the Hutt Cartel in invading the planet of Makeb, but Kabbura declined it. Angered, Toborro launched an attack on Kabbura's palace and nearly killed Kabbura. Kabbura was then forced to aid in the invasion of Makeb. However, he withdrew when Toborro attempted to kill the Cartel's wealthiest and most powerful leaders. Kabbura was seen leaving with Doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb and the rest of the Hutts on the Ark leaving Makeb. Settling the Inqua-Hutt dispute Around 6,632 BBY, Hutt crime lord Nem'ro Fortuna and other Fortiure Hutts invaded Inqua, which ended up in the death of many Inque and Hutts. Kabbura and the new Grand Mogul Kossak the Hutt arrived on Inqua to settle the tensions between the Hutts and the Inque, who have had good relations with each other on the planet for many years. Kabbura and Kossak proposed a treaty to the Inqua Royal Family and the queen. Kabbura and Kossak convinced queen Delta Clay to sign the treaty to prevent anymore hostilities between the Hutts and the Inques that resided on Hutta and Inqua. Great Kajidic Wars Circa 57 ABY, after the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Hutt Council had began to lose its control on the lesser clans and the clans were on a brink of a civil war.Hutts: Great Kajidic Wars Around this time, one of Kabbura's lifetime friends, Juvard Illip Oggurobb, asked Kabbura to represent Juvard on the Hutt Grand Council while he was aiding the refugee situation across Hutt Space, which was still recovering from the invasion. When he arrived at the Hutt Council chambers, he found one of Kabbura's oldest friends, Arok, scolding Kolluga and Guvacha Nijiliadii about the two fighting. Yam'rii Invasion Kabbura was still alive by 100 ABY, when Kabbura's descendant, Kolluga, resigned as leader. Kolluga had accidentally met Kabbura years before when one of Kabbura's children was born at Bilbousilga's hospital for Hutts, which at the time Kolluga's daughter, Slatia, had just been born. Personality and traits Born to one of the first of the Hutt species and the earliest known member of the Illip kajidic, Kabbura was a force-sensitive who took pride in this trait; his force-sensitivity led to almost the entire Fortiure clan to becoming rich in force-sensitivity. Kabbu Family line , one of Kabbura's more notable descendants during the Cold War.]] *Kabbura Desilijic Tiure — Wife *Juvard Desilijic Fortiure — Eldest son *Godoba Desilijic Fortiure — Eldest daughter *Bronga Desilijic Fortiure — Second eldest daughter *Qitakka Desilijic Fortiure — Second eldest son *Progga Desilijic Fortiure — Youngest daughter *Kaburra Desilijic the Elder — Youngest son *Redulla Desilijic the Elder — Daughter-in-law (through Juvard) *Frogullo Inijic the Elder — Son-in-law (through Godoba) *Saduga Anjiliac Diresto — Son-in-law (through Bronga) *Ybanna Fenn'ak Torill — Daughter-in-law (through Qitakka) *Jotuga Blujic Yulo — Son-in-law (through Progga) *Kulotuga Illip Purobb — Daughter-in-law (through Kaburra) *Many more children *Nivrotus Desilijic Fortiure — Grandson (through Juvard and Redulla) *Redulla Desilijic the Younger — Granddaughter (through Juvard and Redulla) *Angrala Desilijic Fortiure — Granddaughter (through Juvard and Redulla) *Prella Desilijic Fortiure — Grandson (through Juvard and Redulla) *Pazda Desilijic Fortiure — Grandson (through Juvard and Redulla) *Frogullo Inijic the Younger — Grandson (through Godoba and Frogullo) *Poluta Desilijic Fortiure — Granddaughter (through Godoba and Frogullo) *Aroka Desilijic Fortiure — Granddaughter (through Qitakka and Ybanna) *Marlo Fenn'ak Torill — Grandson (through Qitakka and Ybanna) *Kaburra Desilijic the Younger — Grandson (through Kaburra and Kulotuga) *Astrala Illip Purobb — Granddaughter (through Kaburra and Kulotuga) *Astrala Desilijic Fortiure — Granddaughter (through Kaburra and Kulotuga) *Aro Desilijic Fortiure — 6th great-grandson (through Noh) *Basuda Desilijic Fortiure — 6th great-grandson (through Blujic and Trooga) *Koghaa Desilijic Fortiure — 6th great-grandson (through Blujic and Trooga) *Gardulla Desilijic Tiure — 6th great-granddaughter-in-law (through Aro) *Amdra Masrii — 6th great-granddaughter-in-law (through Koghaa) *Aruba Desilijic Fortiure — 7th great-grandson (through Aro and Gardulla) , Kabbura's more/most infamous, successful, and notable descendants.]] *Chorubba Desilijic Fortiure — 7th great-grandson (through Aro and Gardulla) *Hedulla Desilijic Fortiure — 7th great-granddaughter (through Aro and Gardulla) *Lugolla Usilic Nai — 7th great-granddaughter-in-law (through Aruba) *Katuuka Desilijic Fortiure — 8th great-grandson (through Hedulla) *Boonta Desilijic Fortiure — 8th great-grandson (through Aruba and Lugolla) *Tusa Usilic Nai — 8th great-grandson (through Aruba and Lugolla) *Grubo Desilijic Fortiure — 8th great-grandson (through Chorubba) *Jiliac Desilijic Fortiure — 8th great-grandson (through Togila) *Zorva Blujic Yulo — 8th great-granddaughter-in-law (through Katuuka) *"Mama" — 8th great-granddaughter-in-law (through Grubo) *Anjala Gejalli — 8th great-granddaughter-in-law (through Boonta) *Oruba Desilijic Fortiure — 9th Great-Grandson (through Grubo and Mama) *Aarrba Usilic Nai — 9th great-grandson (through Tusa) *Oggurobb Desilijic Fortiure — 9th great-grandson (through Katuuka and Zorva) *Rotta Desilijic Fortiure — 9th great-granddaughter (through Boonta and Anjala) *Javarda Blujic Yulo — 9th great-granddaughter (through Katuuka and Zorva) *Garvo Desilijic Fortiure — 9th great-grandson (through Katuuka and Zorva) *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure — 10th great-grandson (through Oruba and Rotta) *Jabba Desilijic Fortiure — 10th great-grandson (through Oruba and Rotta) *Aronka Desilijic Tiure — 10th great-granddaughter-in-law (through Kolluga) *Slatia Desilijic Fortiure — 11th great-granddaughter (through Kolluga and Aronka) *Desilijic Fenn'ak Torill — 11th great-grandson (through Jabba) *Rotta — 11th great-granson-in-law (through Slatia) *Arok Desilijic Fortiure — 12th great-grandson (through Slatia and Rotta) *Karagga Desilijic Fortiure — 12th great-grandson (through Desilijic) *Portho Desilijic Fortiure — 12th great-grandson (through Desilijic) *Aronka Anjiliac Priare — 12th great-granddaughter-in-law (through Arok) *Groonga Desilijic Fortiure — 13th great-grandson (through Arok and Aronka) *Kolluga Desilijic Tiure — 13th great-grandson (through Arok and Aronka) *Katuuna Desilijic Aarrpo — 13th great-granddaughter-in-law (through Kolluga) *Khobisho Desilijic Fortiure — 14th great-grandson (through Kolluga and Katuuna) *Jabba Desilijic Aarrpo — 14th great-grandson (through Kolluga and Katuuna) Possessions Palace Visor Family tree Kabbura owned and had a tapestry depicting the Fortiure family tree made. The family tree was magically enchanted by ancient force-sensitives — probably the Rakatans or the Celestials, both species had early alliances with the Fortiure clan — and the family tree depicted the Hutts born into the family with the clan name and had their birth and death dates on them. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Galactic War film'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Vengeance of Pawa'' *''Hutts: Pawa Crisis'' *''Star Wars: Hutts'' *''Hutts: War of Crime Syndicates'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of the Kajidics'' *''Hutts: Great Kajidic Wars'' *''Hutts: The Yam'rii Invasion'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Return of the Hutt Empire'' *''Hutts: Great Hutt War'' }} Sources * *''Star Wars: Hutts Encyclopedia'' * Notes and references }} See also *Fortiure *Kabbura Day Kabbura Kabbura Kabbura Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure, Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure, Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure, Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure, Kabbura